


Home Alone

by orphan_account



Category: AOMG Entertainment, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half of the producers were sent to LA for the american auditions for the fifth season Show Me The Money, meanwhile the other half stayed here in Korea. </p><p>Meaning, Gray was left alone and he was dying on the inside. Ready to combust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

It was well into the night, and Sunghwa just couldn’t take it anymore. He had been cooped up in the Grayground for a good portion of the day, distracting himself by keeping himself busy. But his mind was just so cloudy. And his body wasn’t cooperating as well either. 

Half of the producers were sent to LA for the american auditions for the fifth season Show Me The Money, meanwhile the other half stayed here in Korea. Meaning, Gray was left alone and he was dying on the inside. Ready to combust. Kiseok left him here to go to LA for the show, and normally if they had to be away from each other, he was able to keep himself distracted and control himself. 

But it was strangely different this time. 

He was normally so calm and collected, especially when it came to work. But he was so worked up, he might just punch through a wall or jump out the window. He could even…..sit on anything. God, he was aching so much, he was so fucking horny he’d take anything up the rear. 

Well...he didn’t just want anything to enter him…..

All he really wanted, and needed was Kiseok. 

But Kiseok wasn’t even in the same country, and Sunghwa just couldn't take it anymore. 

After coming home from the Grayground, he carelessly tossed his things around the apartment and immediately went into his bedroom. He just couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to be fucked and be needed it now. 

After finding his lube; he shed his clothes and got onto the bed. He contemplated getting the laptop, but he was so impatient that he wouldn't be able to browse through the library easily. Laying on his back, he covered his fingers in lube and he reached down. Holding his erection to himself, he rubbed his hole slowly before entering himself with his index finger. 

It took so much of himself to hold back. To not fuck himself as fast as he would want. He held his breathe, knowing if he rushed himself, then it would end in the way he wanted. He had to do this slowly. 

Closing his eyes, he imagined Kiseok being there. Slowly thrusting his fingers inside of him, gradually adding one after the other. He imagined his Hyung whispering to him in his dark and rough voice that never failed to make him submit. 

He didn't know how long it’s been since he started. It seemed like a lifetime had passed - when truly it had only been about two minutes - and he couldn't find his own prostate. Frustration was building up, he couldn't bear it. 

He took his fingers out and lubed up his fingers again before turning on his stomach. After he arched his back, he brought his fingers back and entered himself again. He dug the side of his face into the pillow, biting down rough onto it as he proceeded to slowly fuck himself. 

He started to whine, his grief only building up as each second passed by as he still couldn't find his own prostate. He brought his other hand up and gripped his cock by the base, sloppily jacking himself off at the same time. 

Sunghwa nearly jerked forward, moaning into the pillow as he finally found his prostate. He picked up the pace, ignoring the soreness in his arm. Sunghwa was reeling with pleasured emotion, he never felt so deprived in his life when in fact he and Kiseok fucked the day before his flight to LA. 

Sunghwa drove his fingers into himself and jacked himself off faster, getting closer and closer to his climax. He was so close, he might just cry. 

And he almost did cry when his bedroom door suddenly swung open and hit the wall with a bang. 

“H-Oh shit!!” Sunghwa exclaimed. As quick as he possibly could, he took his hands away from his body and flipped over on his side. He was about to take the covers and cover himself with it until he realized who it was.   
“Hi,” Kiseok said with probably the most arrogant smile Sunghwa’s ever seen. Sunghwa took one of the pillows and chucked it at his elder, as to which the ceo caught with a laugh.  
“How long have you been there?”  
“For a while. And I was enjoying it too; I had to come in and join.”  
“Well….you couldn't come in earlier? I was going to cum…”  
“Aw, I’m sorry, baby.”

Kiseok took his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. Sunghwa bit his bottom lip as he leaned back into the pillows, watching Kiseok strip himself naked in front of him. 

“Were you thinking about me?” Kiseok asked as he undid his belt, taking out his already incredibly hard dick afterwards. “Thinking about this, huh?”   
“Yes, yes, yes,” Sunghwa whispered helplessly, just salivating at the sight of Kiseok’s dick. “Please, Hyung….please….I need it so badly.”

Kiseok grinned as Sunghwa flipped back over on his stomach, sticking his ass up into the air for him. 

“Jesus,” Kiseok said as he got onto the bed after kicking off the rest of his clothes. “I’ve never seen you so eager before. My gray kitten’s in heat, huh?”  
“I don’t know,” Sunghwa groaned. “Just hurry up!”  
“Now, now, be patient. You waited a few days, you can wait a couple more minutes.”  
“No, I can’t. Don’t be an ass.”  
“Sure you can. Cause I’m about to eat yours.” 

Before Sunghwa could answer back, Kiseok spread Sunghwa’s cheeks and lapped his tongue across his hole. Sunghwa whimpered, feeling Kiseok’s wet tongue against his hole fast and slick as always new and strange. He rarely did this. And by rarely, that meant once in a blue moon. It usually signified that Sunghwa was in for something special. 

Kiseok hummed, licking his lips when he moved away from Sunghwa’s hole. Right when he felt Kiseok separate from him, he reached down and grabbed his cheeks, separating them further. 

“Please….please hurry,” Sunghwa begged.   
“Jesus Christ,” Kiseok laughed. “Look at you….”

Keeping a hand on Sunghwa cheek, Kiseok too the head of his dick and pressed it up against his hole. But instead of thrusting into Sunghwa like the younger wanted, he rubbed the head up and down Sunghwa’s crack. Making the younger squirm and whimper with frustration. 

“No, no,” Sunghwa cried. “Please don’t….d-don’t tease me, Hyung.” 

Kiseok took the head of his cock and pressed it against Sunghwa’s hole. As he pushed his cock in slowly, Sunghwa couldn't help but let out the most relieved moan. But he gasped when Kiseok pulled it back out when it wasn’t even all the way in. 

“You love this don’t you?” Kiseok asked as he continued to tease Sunghwa. “Love it when I put my cock in you, huh? Look at you, so fucking needy. Why don’t you show me how much you want it.”

Sunghwa hissed as Kiseok took a hand and slapped Sunghwa’s ass. He groaned when Kiseok stopped moving, and he knew what the older wanted. He wanted and needed it all the same. Letting out a whimpering moan, Sunghwa leaned forward, lifting his ass a little off Kiseok’s cock and then back down. 

Kiseok watched as Sunghwa fucked himself on his dick. He licked his lips, marveling at the sight. He could watch and listen all day long if it was possible. But even then, he could hardly bear it anymore. 

Holding onto Sunghwa’s hips, he proceeded to thrust in and out of him. Finally putting the producer out of his misery.

“Oh my God,” Sunghwa moaned as his prostate was continually hit. 

The younger’s throaty moans were like music to Kiseok ears. And he absolutely loved it when he begged. It showed a whole other side of him, he was usually so calm and collected. And Kiseok loved the fact that he was the only one able to make Sunghwa act this way. 

Then he picked up the pace, causing Sunghwa to lose volume control. Sunghwa bit down on the pillow, his moans now muffled while. Kiseok bore his fingers into Sunghwa’s hips, groaning through grit teeth as Sunghwa tightened around his cock. He could feel Sunghwa’s legs twitch and shake. He could tell his climax was soon. 

After one more thrust, Kiseok suddenly paused. Still buried inside of Sunghwa. The younger took deep, winded breathes as Kiseok pushed him down to fully lay onto the bed. Kiseok leaned down, kissing the back of Sunghwa’s shoulder. Knowing that the younger was probably pissed off for not allowing him to cum. 

“Fuck you,” Sunghwa hissed, making Kiseok chuckle.   
“Be nice,” Kiseok hummed into his ear. “Aren’t I giving you what you want?”

Without pulling out, he strategically turned Sughwa around and on his back. Making the producer look straight at him as he cupped his cheek with his hand. And by then, Sunghwa felt a tad bit small. Smaller than he usually was, since he is indeed a tiny man. 

“Or do you want me to stop?”  
“No!” Sunghwa answered quickly. “No, no, please….I-I’m sorry, Hyung…”  
“Good. Tell me how much you love this cock in your ass. Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you.”  
“I love it so much, Hyung.”

Kiseok couldn't help but smile as Sunghwa continued to praise him. The producer proceeded to rotate his hips in circles while Kiseok was still inside of him. Desperate for friction. 

“I love it when you fuck me. You fuck me so good. I hate it when you’re gone. I can’t stand it. No one can fuck me like you can.”

Kiseok took his hand and traced Sunghwa’s plump bottom lip, humming as Sunghwa continued to rotate his hips. Sunghwa took Kiseok’s wrist and took his thumb into his mouth. He eagerly sucked on Kiseok’s thumb, staring up at the older rapper. 

With his free hand, Kiseok took Sunghwa’s dick and slowly pumped it. In just a moment, Sunghwa rotated his hips faster, basically fucking himself on Kiseok’s dick again. Kiseok groaned as Sunghwa moved in such a frenzied way while he jacked him off faster. This time, he wasn't going to hold back Sunghwa’s climax. 

He pulled his thumb out of Sunghwa’s mouth. There was no way he was going to miss the slut like sounds from his partner’s mouth. There was also no way he was going to risk getting his thumb bit off. 

Sunghwa kept thrusting up into Kiseok’s hand as he came. Releasing his load all over himself. Sunghwa’s moan was loud and hoarse, and he released so much of his load, Kiseok couldn't help but stare in amazement. 

Sunghwa was basically half dead by the time he was done, he was doused in sweat and his abdomen was covered in his own cum. But he was so out of it, he could care less. 

“Wow,” Kiseok laughed. 

Sunghwa let out a tired chuckle as well. He sighed afterwards as he felt Kiseok press his lips against his temple. He was so relieved to have finally climaxed.

But then, what about Kiseok? 

 

 

After he got cleaned up, Sunghwa instructed Kiseok to lay down on his back. As to which, the older one happily complied. 

Sunghwa gripped Kiseok’s cock by the base while hovering over it. He bit his lip as he lowered himself onto Kiseok’s dick until he comfortably sat on Kiseok’s pelvis. Without hesitation, he picked himself back up before going back down again. 

Kiseok placed his hands on Sunghwa’s thighs, gently rubbing them as the smaller one bounced on his dick. He trailed his hands upward until he was able to grip Sunghwa’s ass in his hands. 

Sunghwa yelped when Kiseok spanked him once. Twice. A few more times. He had half a mind to tell him to stop; it was supposed to be Sunghwa’s turn to take over. But the feeling was so good, between fucking himself on Kiseok’s dick and the occasional spanks; he couldn’t help but moan for it. 

Sunghwa held back a gasp when Kiseok made him stop by holding him firmly by his waist. Kiseok placed his feet on the bed, picking Sunghwa up a tad in the process. 

“Fuck me till you cum Hyung,” Sunghwa groaned. “I want to feel it inside of me.” 

Holding Sunghwa up by his waist, Kiseok wasted no time thrusting up into him. Sunghwa helplessly moaned and begged Kiseok to cum for him. He could feel Kiseok’s thrusts getting erratic and haphazard, he just knew Kiseok’s release was coming. 

With a final thrust into Sunghwa, and a deep moan, Kiseok finally released his load. Sunghwa whimpered and shook as he felt Kiseok’s cum in him. Because of how he was positioned, some leaked out of his hole and down Kiseok’s cock. 

Kiseok held him there, the both of them taking deep breathes. He reached up, taking Sunghwa in his arms and held him against his chest. He rubbed Sugnhwa’s back, placing kisses along the side of his face.

He let out a laugh, a thought coming to mind. 

“Maybe I should leave more often.”


End file.
